Portable transceiver devices, such as those found in mobile telephones, typically require coverage for a number of narrow frequency bands. Historically, circuits designed for such low power transceivers have relied on a number of individual front ends with each tuned to a particular frequency band. This approach, however, has drawbacks. Each front end uses an on-chip inductor which occupies a relatively large portion of the available die space. Also, variations in the fabrication process, operating voltage, and operating temperatures, can lead to reduced yield and costly calibration requirements. For these and other reasons, the front end circuits currently used in portable transceivers are inadequate.